1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for generating vibrations for a ground compacting machine and more particularly to improvement of or relative to a mechanism for generating vibrations in the horizontal plane for a ground compacting machine of the type including a rolling wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ground compacting machine is generally constructed such that an eccentric mass is fixedly mounted on a rotary shaft extending along the center line of rotation of the rolling wheel to vibrate the latter in the vertical direction by rotating the rotary shaft. However, it has been pointed out as a drawback inherent to the conventional ground compacting machine that vertical vibrations are adversely transmitted to living houses, manufacturing facilities or the like in the neighborhood and thereby they are vibrated unpleasantly. Another drawback of the conventional ground compacting machine is that working energy produced by vertical vibrations is uselessly absorbed in a layer of rubber coating on the rolling wheel.